King Pig
name: King Pig Species: Piggy Alligiment: Evil Occupation: 3rd leader/lord of the empire Appearance He wears a crown. History King Pig was having a war with the birds.He was the main Antagonist of Angry Birds Craptastic Adventures. His evil schemes, plans, and ideas were attempted to be a success but fail every time. King Pig have enough with the birds (and what he mosted hated was Studder). The King Pig has used grand schemes to steal the eggs in each episode: Angry Birds Poached Eggs King Pig stole the eggs for the first time. He started cooking them, but was defeated by the Angry Birds at the end. Mighty Hoax King Pig once again stole the eggs, but rather than simply fleeing, he placed cardboard cutout eggs in the birds' nest. The birds weren't fooled by this trick, and once again released their vengeance on the pigs for stealing the eggs the second time. There was also a cardboard cutout King Pig used to distract the birds. however, King Pig was behind. In the end, the birds didn't defeat him. Instead, they just destroyed the cardboard cutouts. The birds finally found out about the trick and the real King escaped. Danger Above After the birds defeated his Cardboard Cutout, It was revealed that he and his minions stole the eggs and flew away on a raft to jungles, cities, and the clouds. The eggs were in a bucket hung below the raft. The birds followed the pigs to the jungle. While trying to battle the pigs, the birds free Hal, The Boomerang Bird, who was captured by the pigs. The birds rescue him and he helps the birds defeat King Pig, retrieve the eggs, and destroy the Small pig's fortress. In the end, King Pig was injured again and hung upside down by the birds. The Big Setup King Pig and his minions kidnapped the entire flock to prevent the birds from defeating them and stole the eggs. Terence, the Big Brother Bird wanted to exact revenge on the pigs for kidnapping the other birds. In the meantime, the pigs attempted to reconstruct their forts. Quite anxious, Terence went to destroy the fortresses. He then sees Boomerang Pig Hal kidnapped again and frees him. Together, they freed the Flock. In the end, Terence and Hal captured King Pig in a cage. Terence was given membership into the flock. Ham 'Em High King Pig got freed. he, the Foreman Pig, and a Small Pig use a lasso to drag the eggs from the nest to them, trying not to get too close. This brings both the Birds and the Pigs to the Wild West, where the pigs are wearing cowboy hats and fedoras. The King Pig, on the other hand, is wearing a big sombrero. In the end, the birds rip King Pig's sombrero over his head. Mine and Dine King Pig and the other pigs try digging underground. The pigs, wearing mining hats and carrying pickaxes, dig a hole near the birds' nest and swipe the eggs from there. They escape through a giant cave, but the birds quickly follow. In the end, the birds shoved King Pig into his mining helmet. Birdday Party The Birds notice that their eggs are gone and pieces of cake are too. The Orange Bird is worried. The Pigs stole the eggs, along with the missing pieces of cake and a candle. They are covered in frosting. The Birds do not defeat King Pig in the last level because he was not there; however, King Pig was defeated by the birds in the end, covered in frosting. In the new update for this episode, the Moustache Pig takes the King's place when level 18-15 is beaten. He is then defeated in level 19-15. Bad Piggies The King Pig teams up with Ross and the Mechanic Pig to get the eggs. He is defeated in the end. Strangely, Ross survived unharmed. Surf and Turf King Pig orders his minion pigs to steal the eggs with balloons on the beach, while he and the Foreman Pig watch. In the end, the Birds defeat King Pig yet again. Angry Birds Space Pig Bang The King appears in the final level, with a tank which shoots vegetables and rocks in bubbles. Pop the bubbles containing the rocks. You can also hit him with Fire Bomb Bird. In the end after destroying the tank, he appears to be defeated, but he pushes a button, revealing a UFO. He escapes to Cold Cuts and the birds pursue him to the next planet. Cold Cuts The King Pig now uses his UFO (with mechanical claws) to move on the screen. To kill him, you need to blast the TNT, hit the ice, or the rocks. If you do these methods (or one or two of them), you defeat him. In the cutscene, he appears beaten and battered in his destroyed UFO. He returns in Pig Dipper. Pig Dipper King Pig is shown again, this time in a submarine, which carries the Eggsteroid on the back. You can hit him with Fire Bomb or Terence, use the Lazer Bird to pull the Chains with Anchors, or hit the rocks or TNT. In the end, he's shown beaten again, and does not try to retreat. Brass Hogs Angry Birds Seasons Trick or Treat King Pig orders his Large Pig to scare the birds with a ghost and steal the eggs. He is defeated in the end. Angry Birds Star Wars King Pig appears as Emperor Palpatine, where he appears to have a faded green color, a taller crown and a black robe. Emperor Palpatine first appeared as an enemy in the Facebook version of Angry Birds Star Wars, in levels 1 and 3 of the weekly tournament from April 8 through April 14, as a blue, holographic image of Emperor Palpatine generated by a base projector. He'll be laughing as you start to face his hologram on a certain tournament level. Hitting the Hologram or activating an ability on the hologram may scare him, but unfortunately, doing these attacks won't do any damage. So you have to destroy the hologram's weak point: the base projector that generates Palpatine's blue, holographic image. Succeeding in destroying Palpatine's Hologram will grant you 3000 points. Angry Birds Star Wars II Like the first Star Wars game, King Pig resembles Emperor Palpatine. He can send out a ray of electricity to break objects and birds. He first appears in the second episode. Become 3rd Leader/lord After he and the piggies were kicked out of Angry Birds Island by the birds, they join forces with the rabbids and King Pig becomes 3rd leader and lord of the empire. Weapons *Energy Sword *Warrior of the Dark Quotes *Any our friends are pigs at this island? *Here we are Angry Birds insland. *Oh theres my house. *Hey Queen Pig, where the crap have you been? Its been like a few years now. *since they are hunger we should give these mutated creatures some food *you mean farty mc farthead yeah thanks for killing him by turning him into a process of corspe to bacon while changes into ha cause we never really like him that much because he forced us to make us celebrate christmas everytime also sorry that i interupt the flash bacl *what's going on barranco *can you show the location *yes sir(left) *AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *THAT DOES IT, I GIVE UP!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL GIVE YOU BOTH A SPANKING!!!!!! *YYYYYOOOOOUUUUUU DDDDDIIIIIIIIDDDDD WHAT??????? (grabs Spongbob and Squidward) YOU INSULTED THE FANS ON SOCIAL MEDIA!!!!! *Hey, I understand. *So, they locked up in here too, huh? *They did the same thing to me when they found out I was the guy who killed Bambi's mom. (Cruella walks away) Oh come on, don't walk away! ...Fine. You know what? Keep me in here, I don't care. I've got myself. I've got my self esteem...I'M ALL ALONE!!!! *Are you telling me? That you're speaking different language? *I’m working on the bill as we speak. I don’t know what else I can tell you. *Joker? That's it guys! It is time for a Loki movie! Who's with me?! Gallery King Pig Toy Care.PNG Master.png Pigking m.png Bandicam 2013-08-14 14-01-48-597.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Empire Lord